


all souls towards truth

by torch



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle, greed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra and Vin in a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all souls towards truth

**Author's Note:**

> For porn battle xiii, prompt: greed.

Ezra blinked slowly, once, twice, and then his eyes stayed open and the ceiling came back into focus. He turned his head sideways on the pillow until he could see something more interesting than the ceiling: Vin's naked shoulder, the line of his back disappearing under the sheet. Ezra grinned and rolled over, stretching as he did, feeling little twinges and aches that echoed through his body and came back all pleasure. 

He wanted to get his mouth on that bare skin. He wanted to lick Vin all over, wanted to rouse him to that fierce fever pitch again. He wanted... there was no end to what he wanted, but this was a good start, Vin's shoulder under his lips and teeth and tongue.

A soft bite made Vin move, hand flung back at random, landing on Ezra's hip. His fingers flexed and dug in, hard but not too hard. "Stop chewin' on me."

"But you're delicious," Ezra said, licking up Vin's spine towards the back of his neck.

Vin rolled over. His eyes were laughing. He was gorgeous. "Ain't you had enough yet?"

"No," Ezra said and started licking Vin's chest instead. He loved the taste, a little salty on his tongue but with an underlying sweetness to it. More than that, though, he loved the rise and fall of breath, the soft gasps he could draw out, loved to feel Vin's heartbeat speed up. There was no such thing as enough. There was only the wanting, and the way it spread like a slow burn through his entire body.

Ezra wriggled lower, breathing into Vin's bellybutton, getting swatted on the side of the head, but not with any real force behind it. "That won't do you no good," Vin said. "There's no way I can get it up again after last time."

"You underestimate yourself," Ezra said and bent his neck, licking again, feeling Vin's cock harden against his tongue. He took it in and felt it grow in his mouth as he sucked and swallowed, taking more, getting it deeper, feeling it claim more and more of him. 

He wanted this, wanted it terribly and always, wanted Vin in a way that shook him to his bones. Though he could keep his words light and easy, his body trembled.

Vin's fingers slid into his hair, tangled there and kneaded against his scalp; Ezra hummed with satisfaction at being caught, held. Then Vin's grip hardened and changed and pulled him back, away. "Want you up here," Vin said, a little breathless. "Want to see your face. Kiss you."

If he stretched his tongue out, Ezra could just lap at the head of Vin's cock, tasting the slick fluid that welled up. Vin tasted good everywhere. "What about what I want?"

Vin looked at him as though Ezra was, just possibly, slightly unhinged. "What do you want, then?"

"I want you. Every part of you." Ezra considered how to put it into words. "That moment when you let go, when you spend, I want that. In me."

That got him a shrug, but not a dismissive one, and Vin's hands were hauling him up again with determination and purpose. "Can do that." 

Ezra opened his mouth to say something, but Vin kissed him, Vin's hands teased him hotter still. Ezra tried to tug Vin closer, over him, into him, he was still slick enough, but Vin clearly disagreed; instead he got two oiled fingers sliding in and out at a teasing pace. "Ngh."

"You know I don't understand them fancy words," Vin said, his eyes dancing. Anything, Ezra would do anything for that, Vin's laughter, even if it was silent. He wanted so much that it made his head spin, he wanted everything and had words for none of it.

He chewed on Vin's collarbone instead, trying to make his opinion clear, short of actual injury, because that was unlikely to bring about the desired result. He wanted to say _touch me_ , but Vin was already touching him in extremely intimate ways, with hands and mouth and with his whole body, and really _touch me_ just meant _more_ , meant _closer_ , meant _I can't get enough of you_ , which Vin had probably realized by now.

"Now," Ezra gasped when he absolutely could not keep silent any longer, "Oh, now."

"All right," Vin said, entirely too calm as he finally settled between Ezra's spread legs, lifted his hips with one hand, the one that wasn't dripping oil all over the sheets, and pressed into him. Ezra groaned and pulled his legs higher, digging his knees into Vin's ribs. "This." Vin's voice wasn't quite so calm any more; its evenness was forced. "This don't make any sense." He caught Ezra's face with his clean hand instead, pressed their foreheads together, and his hair fell around them like an uncombed fringe. "Shouldn't feel like the first time."

"But it always is," Ezra said. He could see the ceiling over Vin's shoulder, and it looked a lot better like this, creamy white background for the skin and sweat and muscle. "Like the first time, because it could be the last time."

"The hell it can," Vin said, thrusting harder. "I ain't letting go of you." He laughed into Ezra's mouth, little puffs of laughter, keeping the same rhythm as his hips. "But I need a rest from the fuckin' after this. Maybe some food."

Ezra arched up, taking Vin in deeper, taking those words in deep and holding them close. _I ain't letting go of you._ He needed to answer that somehow, to make it clear that there would be no letting go of any kind, but even thinking the thought just made his arms and legs cling harder, grip tighter, and perhaps the next step would be digging his teeth in, and he wouldn't blame Vin for running, then, not really.

The pleasure was overwhelming, everything close and hot and too much and not enough. Ezra didn't want it to stop. He never wanted any of this to stop.

Maybe there was just one word for everything he wanted to say. "Vin. _Vin._ "


End file.
